My Imaginary Friend
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: Shokora meet the clown guy, Clown guy meet your new and VERY first friend. What will you do to protect her from everything. What will it take for you to find your heart and save her soul. sucky summary. - -


**YEah here it is. I hope you like it, and if its confusing I am REALLY sorry! ^-^**

"Koigokoro Shokora." The class was quiet as a shy hand rose.

"H-here." Shokora said softly as she sat in the seat near the window, her purple eyes looking down at her notebook with doodles on it. It was a boy with black hair, bones on his head and green eyes, holding a plate with 'Thank you" on it in ketchup. Shokora smiled down at it softly as the class continued with the lesson. Unlike the others, Shokora was just drawing on her book, as someone watched her from the tree outside, his appearance the same as the boy on her book. His eyes only seeing her. He didn't understand why he even kept her, she was human and odd. He could have left long ago but he just couldn't. something about her unlimited energy was spiking his interest more and more every day.

'She's going to fail this class of hers if she doesn't get that cotton candy pink head out the clouds.' He thought as Shokora looked at the tree and smiled at him, waving softly as no one saw her do so. She looked so happy to him when she smiled at him like that, so much different then the day they met.

_He just is ignoring me…Ive known him since our moms died… and he hates me._

Whoever made her cry was close to her deeply, being able to plant roots within her heart so deeply she would come to _him_ for a friendship or any type of relationship in that manner. When he saw her she was in the park, crying under a tree, the very tree a strong spiritual burst had came from. But when he got there it was gone, all that was left was a girl with long wet hair shining against the moonlight. Hiding her face slightly as she cried.

'I never want to see you cry like that again?...why did those words leave my lips that night.' Ulquiorra sighed as he slumped against the trunk of the tree, hands in his pockets as always as he watched Shokora now started to work on her class work.

"Did you hear that Koigokoro killed someone."

"No I heard she sleeps with the teachers to get by in school" Two girls whispered and Shokora flinched slightly, her eyes wide as she dropped her pencil and remained like that. Why couldn't they leave her alone?

Feeling her hand shake softly Shokora looked and saw Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu and Rukia were all gone. Not that they helped her, but when she felt like this she felt scared enough to the point this, her body shaking had never happened. Feeling her head begin to throb Shokora bit her lip hard as she looked out the window to see Ulquiorra looking at her with an expression she couldn't really make out as her world turned black.

Ulquiorra looked at the classroom in shock as he felt an intence amount of spiritual energy pound its way into the pink haired human girl as she didn't know what hit her, dropping out her seat she fell on the tile floor of the classroom, everyone freaking out at the randomness of her fainting.

'She never took rumors that were false well.' He thought to himself as someone took Shokora away as he looked away.

"She's obsolete.. Why do I put up with these humans and her." He questioned himself as he jumped down and walked into the school finding the infirmary. Looking with his eyes he saw the spiritual energy was still pounding inside of Shokora, more careful to not attract attention from Soul Reapers and an Espada like himself. When Ulquiorra saw Shokora's face he felt sick for what felt like the first time. Her eyes were hazed, their shine gone from her lifeless eyes. It was the same to him, she was dying at the sight of him as the pressure of the energy hit her harder. He should feel nothing for her whatsoever. But he couldn't help but-

"U-Ulquiorra.." Shokora said slowly, splitting his name slightly as her body shook softly.

He looked at her and stood there, watching as her eyes began to shine softly. Smiling up at Ulquiorra's dead ones, even when she was hurt she managed to make him want to ring someones neck…

**_wonder whats going to happen next... but you wont know till then._**

**_-midnight _**

**_ps. I know Ulquiorra is OOC!...right. Most likely I know it. XD_**


End file.
